


Crowd

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 1. “Ugh, you’re sweaty- get off.”6. “You’re my everything.”
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Crowd

A shriek escapes Y/N as Rooks wraps his arms around her from behind. “Ugh, you’re sweaty- get off.” She says, feeling the back of shirt become damp, as he holds her.  
He places a kiss on her cheek, before releasing her. “How’d you like the show?” His eyes shine with excitement, the adrenaline from performing on stage, still running through his veins.  
“It was great. You guys were great and the crowd was amazing.” She laughs, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a crowd so hyped.”

They look toward the stage as Kells starts yelling. “You’re my everything!” He tells the crowd. “And because you were so awesome, we are going to do one more song for you!” The crowd cheers at his words.

Y/N looks at Rook, pushing him toward the stage. “Go. They’re waiting for you.”  
Rook smiles at her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before she can stop him, and runs back onto the stage.


End file.
